


Pretty Eyes

by sandswinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandswinchester/pseuds/sandswinchester





	Pretty Eyes

Pairing: Steve Rogers/Captain America x Reader

 

Request:

“Omg I want a request. <3 Steve. How about Steve gets injured in battle and gets the feels for his paramedic or something. Idk. I used to work in an ambulance and I’m selfish I want all the Steve! But no ambulance romance ambulances are dirty!” - waywardwinterfics

 

A/N: Thank you so much for the request! Hope you like what I did with it ^_^ You’re amazing btw! <3

* * *

 

Everything hurt.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

And then all of a sudden, everything kind of didn’t. Things were starting to blur but he could sense movement around him. Where was he?

 

The last thing he remembered was falling off that Hellcarrier into water.

_“Stay with me!”_  a female voice shouted. Was it at him? They seemed so far away. She had pretty eyes. They seemed worried.  _“Charge to hundred. Clear!”_

 

He was in an ambulance. People around him…they had to be paramedics.

 

He was starting to feel cold. Was it death claiming him, or was it the water? He was drenched. Did he drown? Was he dying? Was he dead?

_Bucky._

 

He couldn’t die. Not yet. He had to find Bucky. He had to help him.

 

_“He’s stable now,”_ he heard someone say. It was the girl with the pretty eyes. She seemed closer now.  _“We can move him. What’s the nearest hospital?”_

_“Congratulations, Y/N! You just save Captain America,”_ a different voice said. So they knew who he was.

_“Lets get moving!”_ the first voice – this Y/N – commanded, and he could feel the vehicle start to move.

 

He slowly opened his eyes, and tried to get his bearings. A hand on his chest gently pushed him back.

 

“Hey, hold still,” she told him with a gentle smile. “We got you.”

 

“What’s going on?” he asked her. Something about her made him instantly trust her. He felt safe.

 

She said something. He didn’t hear what it was. Things got blurry way too quickly.

* * *

 

He lost consciousness on her. She wasn’t too worried. She and her team had him stabilized. She looked at his face, and it looked like he’d been in the ring with Mike Tyson and had lost – terribly. He was already bruising and no one would have even recognized him.

 

But the red and blue uniform of the star spangled hero America was crazy about all over again was a little hard to miss.

 

When Y/N had started her shift that morning, she never would have imagined that she’d end up saving Captain freaking America’s life.

 

Soon, they had him admitted and her part of the job was done. But when her team prepped to leave, she stayed back. “You guys go ahead. I’m going to stay here until someone who knows him comes around.”

 

Josh grinned. “The whole world knows him,” he quipped.

 

She rolled her eyes at him. “You know what I mean. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

She waited until they brought him back from the routine scans and things. It took an hour or so. Maybe it was three. She had kind of lost track of how long she’d been waiting.

 

She stepped inside the room once everyone left. She thought he was still unconscious, but he wasn’t.

 

“You saved me, didn’t you?” he croaked out, startling her.

 

“Oh hey…you’re finally awake,” she said, smiling down at him.

 

He tried to smile back, but he couldn’t. It hurt too much. “You have really pretty eyes,” he told her. Then her face got blurry all over again. He complained as much. Then he couldn’t see anything anymore.

 

He lost consciousness on her.  _Again_.

 

She sighed and found a seat next to the bed, and that was how Sam Wilson found her when he walked in all worried.

 

“Is he okay?” he asked her as he walked in.

 

“He’s stable now,” she answered. “He took a real beating. Who the hell did this to Captain America?” He ignored her question. She didn’t exactly mind. It was probably classified. She expected it to be as much. “You should talk to the Nurse Jones. She will update you on his status,” she informed him.

 

“Thanks. I’m Sam. Sam Wilson. You were the paramedic on scene?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. Y/N Y/L/N. I couldn’t exactly leave him alone until someone came for him.”

 

“Thank you, Y/N. I appreciate that. We got him,” he said, sending a genuine smile her way.

 

She looked around wondering who was this “we” he referred to and realized that the entire wing was now under guard by armed men in unmarked black gear. It was time she took her leave.

 

“Alright then. I guess my work here is done. See you around, Sam,” she told him, picking up her jacket off the back of the chair and shrugging into it.

 

“Hopefully under better circumstances,” he quipped back at her with a grin.

 

“Definitely. Tell him to stop picking fights with brutes,” she joked making Sam laugh.

 

“I’ll make sure to tell him you said that.”

 

She shrugged. “He was so out of it, I doubt he’d even remember me.” Then with a final wave, she walked out.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

 

 

It was her day off. She had plans to have absolutely no plans at all. She snuggled herself in her bed all cozy and comfortable, with a hot cup of chocolate and Netflix to keep her company. She had just found the perfect position to lie on, when the doorbell rang.

 

If she ignored it, maybe it would go away. It rang again, a little more insistently. With a groan, she climbed out of bed.

 

When she looked through the peephole, all she could see were flowers. A bunch of bright yellow roses stared right back at her. She opened the door to let the delivery guy know he had the wrong apartment.

 

She was struck dumb by who she found at her doorstep.

 

He took advantage of her temporary silence to smile at her with a “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” she mumbled back. His smile was blinding her.

 

“I’m Steve Rogers. I think you saved me, ma’am. I just wanted to thank you for that,” he told her, holding out the yellow roses.

 

“I know who you are,” she said, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

 

“These are for you,” he said, referring to the flowers when she didn’t move to take them.

 

Hesitantly, she took them. “You recovered pretty fast,” she pointed out. “I’m glad you’re doing okay. And I was just doing my job. You didn’t have to do this.”

 

“I wanted to,” was his simple answer.

 

He was looking at her funny. It was making her  _feel_  funny. And the way he’d just said that he wanted to, it made her feel funny too.  _Was Captain America flirting with me?_

 

“I hope this doesn’t seem too forward, but I was wondering…” he said smiling down at her. Wow. He really  _was_  tall, wasn’t he? “Can I take you out to dinner sometime? Maybe this Friday?”

 

“Are you asking me out? On a date?” she asked.

 

“Yes, I am,” he answered, surprising her even more. At her continued silence, he got nervous, and it showed. “Is this making you feel uncomfortable? It is, isn’t it? I’m sorry. I should just go,” he rambled and turned to leave.

 

She stopped him, with a gentle hand on his arm. “No, wait. I’d  _love_  to go out to dinner with you. And Friday sounds perfect.”

 

“Really?” he asked, almost sounding surprised she said yes. “I mean, yes. That’s great. I’ll pick you up at 7.” With a boyish grin, he took off.

 

Y/N couldn’t believe what had happened, but that Friday turned out to be the first date of many,  _many_ more to come.


End file.
